Kagome no more
by Alluring Illusion
Summary: Kagome changed, but not for the better. Inu Yasha wants the old Kagome, but what happens if Kagome doesn’t want to change back? R for violence.
1. Kagome No More

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Inu Yasha's fuzzy, loveable ears.  
  
Inu Yasha: no you don't! Take that back, wench! *Chases authoress* *stops* o btw, Andi doesn't own my ears.  
  
A/N: *catches breath* man, Inu-chan is a fast runner! Anyway, I'm back again with yet, another fic! Yes. Yes I am! Okie, this is going to be an Inu/kag Mir/San and Sess/Rin pairing (I'm hopping up Rin's age and she's a youkai)  
  
So now that you know the pairings and stuff like that, ON WITH THE STORY! O one more thing, this chapter is going to be a little boring, but I would appreciate if you still did read it. Gomen! Arigoutoo!  
  
Ch1 Kagome no more  
  
Beep beep beep!  
  
Kagome moved to turn off her alarm clock. She didn't know why she kept on setting it. She didn't sleep much anyway. 'Oh well.' She thought, 'might as well get up'. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Kagome stretched and started to walk towards the bathroom.  
  
After a brief pause on the landing to the stairs, Kagome went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She undressed and stepped in. she let the hot water massage her sore muscles, and Kagome felt the tension ease from her body.  
  
'How long has it been since I came back from the Feudal Era?' Kagome thought as she rinsed the soap from her hair. 'A little over a year.' She confirmed to herself. 'Because I had just turned 16 a few weeks before I-' Kagome stopped herself mid-sentence. Thinking about that made her want to cry. Crying was for the weak.  
  
'Weak. Heh. The stupid jerk wouldn't know what weak was if it hit him right in his stupid face.' Kagome thought as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped up in a towel.  
  
Kagome walked back to her room and proceeded to dry her hair. While she was drying her hair, her thought, again, drifted back to the feudal Era.  
  
* Flashback  
*  
  
'Oh man am I tiered, but it is so worth it' thought Kagome while she was laying down on her futon. 'Definitely worth it. Now we only have 1 piece left to go on the Shikon No Tama.'  
  
Kagome and co. had just got back a few hours earlier during the day from collecting a jewel fragment of a human named Namira, who was using it to set fires through out her village.  
  
'Well back to the present now.' Kagome thought with a smile. Sango was making dinner, while the houshi was trying to restrain him self from groping Sango. The little Kitsune was playing with some butterflies outside and Inu Yasha was playing with Tetsuiga. Kagome looked around the room. Everything looked normal except, well SANGO was COOKING, but Inu Yasha. he looked so far away from everything.  
  
'Inu Yasha,' started Kagome tentivly, 'is everything alright?' 'Fine, wench! Just leave me alone!' Inu Yasha yelled. Inu Yasha jumped up with an I-dare-you-to-come-after-me glare, and ran out the door.  
  
Deciding to take up that dare, Kagome jumped up and bolted after him. She could tell which direction he had gone due to the destruction she saw. Kagome ran into the woods and tried to keep pace with him, but failed miserably.  
  
~ Inu Yasha ~  
  
'How could she!' Inu Yasha thought angrily as he crashed through the trees. 'She acts as if there's nothing wrong, but as soon as we finish collecting the Shikon No Tama, she's going to leave and forget about me!'  
  
Inu Yasha stopped running, but kept on walking. His mind buzzed. Did Kagome WANT to go back to her time? Back with Hobo and away from him? What would Kagome do to him after he yelled at her like that?! Inu Yasha didn't want to know!  
  
Inu Yasha was thinking so hard that he didn't notice that he was coming close to a familiar figure. He walked unsuspectingly, into a small clearing. Lounging in a tree, was Kikyo.  
  
'Hello Inu Yasha' she purred as she jumped down from the tree. (A/N: just to let you all know, there is going to be some Kikyo bashing in this. I like her, but not in her clay pot form. She should just leave Inu Yasha and Kagome alone! Well done!) 'How goes your search for the Shikon No Tama?' 'Fine. We only need one more piece to finish it.' He replied evasively. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like the outcome of the situation.  
  
'Well, perhaps I can help you there.' Said Kikyo, reaching for a small leather pouch on her belt. Kikyo opened the pouch and pulled out a small, pink jewel.  
  
The last shard of the Shikon No Tama! 'Now, Inu Yasha, I'll make you a deal. You kiss me and say you don't love me, and I will give you the fragment and leave you alone.' Said Kikyo, sounding very much like a snake would if a snake could talk. 'If you kiss me and admit that you love me, you will bring me the jewel and wish me back to life.' Kikyo finished with a smirk. She knew which one he would chose!  
  
'So your saying that,' Inu Yasha started slowly, 'that all I have to do is kiss you?' Kikyo replied with a nod of her head.  
  
Inu Yasha leaned forward and pressed his lips into hers.  
  
~ Kagome ~  
  
*Cough* 'He better. appreciate this!' panted Kagome as she continued to run. Kagome had not stopped running since she rushed out of the hut after Inu Yasha and it was starting to take its toll on her. Kagome stopped to catch her breath, and as soon as she did, Kagome was off like a bolt, following him again.  
  
Kagome slowly began to see the trees look slightly less harassed so Kagome guessed that Inu Yasha had stopped close by.  
  
Kagome rounded a corner and the sight that lay before her made her breath catch and tears spring to her eyes. Kagome saw Inu Yasha there and she saw him lower his head a press his lips into a girls.Kikyo.  
  
Kagome burst into tears and ran back the way she had came. She made a sharp turn about half way back and ran into another clearing. Without even realizing it, she had ran straight into the well. Kagome dropped into it and waited for it to take her back to her own time.  
  
~ Inu Yasha ~  
  
Inu Yasha thought he heard a noise off to his side, so he broke off the kiss and looked over. Empty, although he thought he smelled Kagome there faintly.and she was crying. oh no.  
  
Inu Yasha looked over at Kikyo and said to her. 'I don't love you.' And snatched away her jewel shard. He started to run while he heard Kikyo screeching behind him. He had to get to Kagome and fast!  
  
~ Kagome ~  
  
Kagome looked up and realized that the sky disappeared. 'Oh good. I'm home.' She thought with a small smile through her tears. Kagome climbed up the ladder and jumped out of the well. The sight that greeted her eyes was not pretty. Chunks were missing out of the wall and the door was missing. Kagome bent to examine a nearby heap. Kagome screamed and blacked out. The heap in front of her was the dead bodies of her mother and grandfather.  
  
A/N: so what do you think? I know the chapter was boring but it will get better, but right now I had to get the ball rolling in the right direction. Well R&R!  
  
Ja Ne  
  
Andi* 


	2. Musings come to an end reality sets in

Disclaimer: I'm running out of funny things to say so I'm just gonna sat this: if I owned Inu Yasha I wouldn't be writing the fics.  
  
A/N: well with that out of the way.OMG! I GOT 3 REVIEWS! *Does queen wave* I want to thank you all seriously. I've begun not to expect many reviews so I'm happy with 3 so far. Anyway since this wasn't a complete flop, I'm going to update. Oh and as for other fics, I have two words: WRITERS BLOCK. I have a major case and I can't stand it! I'm so sorry to every one who reviewed and asked me to update and I didn't. If anyone has any suggestions, please review and tell me. Well fic time!  
  
Ch2 Musings come to and end; reality sets in.  
  
Kagome snapped back to reality. She hadn't meant to let her mind wander, but when she had relaxed she had just let her mind go. 'Lesson one.' Kagome said to her reflection. 'Always be alert and show no emotion.'  
  
Kagome put down her hairdryer and just looked at her self. Her hair had grown longer in the past few months and now that she had come into her miko powers she had a blue aura that surrounded her wherever she went. But other than that, all that had changed was the fact that she showed no emotion whatsoever.  
  
Kagome had been like this since the day that she had found her mother and grandfather dead and Souta gone without a trace. When Kagome had learned that she was an orphan because of a demon looking for her, something inside had just.snapped.  
  
Kagome now had control of all her powers and was more powerful than the most powerful high priestess. When Kagome got angry or in a fight with the minor demons that roamed Tokyo at night, her eyes would turn blue and a wind of pure energy would blow fiercely. (If you don't get what I'm saying try watching DBZ for a little preview of what her power is kind of like when the go SSJ only a girl with blue eyes.) She would defend and fight to no end with her energy that she could shape into a bow and arrow.  
  
Kagome could stay on the ground or fly in the air to fight her opponent. She would rarely go into the air though. Most of her opponents like to stay on the ground.  
  
Again, Kagome stopped her thoughts. With a sigh, she got up and went over to her dresser. Kagome picked a pair of tight fitting jeans and deep red tank top to wear. 'Oh well, if I get into a..' Kagome stopped and looked out the window. She felt an evil spirit coming towards her. Kagome turned and fled down the stairs.  
  
After stopping to get a pair of shoes, Kagome ran out the door and down the steps of the shrine. Kagome ran down the road and into the main part of the city. The people on the roads who saw her coming turned and fled into the nearest building. They knew when the saw Kagome coming it meant trouble.  
  
With the streets empty, knew it was safe for her to fight now. Many a time had she been injured because of a person who wanted to see a battle with a demon. While Kagome ran, she searched her mind for the little blue ball of energy. When she found it, Kagome grabbed hold of it and pushed it through her body. Kagome almost smiled at the familiar feeling that flowed through her body.  
  
Kagome stopped run and started to float. She floated well above all the buildings in down town Tokyo and waited. Sure enough, Kagome saw a figure flying towards her. 'Bad move' thought Kagome.  
  
Kagome focused her energy, and her eyes turned a vivid blue and her hair started to billow with pure miko energy. Arrows and a bow appeared in her hand.  
  
'Hello youkai.' Called Kagome to the figure hovering about 600ft away from her. 'Now this is a little too far away for our little chat I want to have today.' Said Kagome as she took a step. The air shimmered blue under her feet. She walked until she was about 35ft away from the youkai. 'And to what do I woe the honor, high priestess?' asked the black clad, hooded figure.  
  
'Oh you know the usual. The weather, world politics, THE MURDER OF MY FAMILY!' Kagome spat out the last part of the sentence but the expression on her face didn't change. (A/N: if you don't get the type of expression I'm talking about, think of Fluffy and hid expression.)  
  
The youkai looked thoughtful. 'Hmm. I did do that, didn't I?' the youkai brought its hand up and pushed its hood back. Long red hair fell away from the hood and vivid green eyes poured into her. 'That's better. It was so restraining to keep it up.' Said the onnayoukai (woman demon).  
  
'I suppose.' Said the youkai, with a flick of her hair. 'That you want to know why I did that to you family, ne?' ' No I want to sit down to a cup of ramen.' Came Kagome's sarcastic reply.  
  
'Alright. My name is Namura. Naraku sent me from the past to kill you and take all of your shards of the Shikon No Tama. The old lady wouldn't tell me where you were and and the old guy just tried to stick little pieces of paper on me. They were useless to me so I killed them. The boy is.well let's just say the boy isn't here anymore.' Said Namura with a smirk. Naraku had said this kid was really funny when she got riled up and Namura was waiting for a good laugh.  
  
She wouldn't get it.  
  
'Do you know.' Started Kagome, eyes flashing blue. 'What happened to Naraku? I killed him. I killed the basterd. He's dead. His body is rotting in hell where it belongs.'  
  
'You bitch! I loved Naraku and now you will pay for his life.with yours!' screeched Namura.  
  
'Bring.it.on.' Said Kagome crooking an arrow and pointing it straight at Namura's heart.  
  
~ Inu Yasha ~  
  
Inu Yasha sat in his tree looking at the Bone Eaters Well, thinking about what Sango had said. 'If you weren't such a coward, Kagome would be back already!' normally, he would just yell for her to shut up, leave him alone and then run to his tree to gaze at the well some more, but he couldn't put any strain on the youkai exterminator at this stage of her pregnancy. So, at the comment, he just shrugged his shoulders and walked to his tree.  
  
But what Sango had said really rubbed him the wrong way because he knew it was true. If he weren't such a coward, Kagome would have been home by now. But he had not gone back to get her and she had not come back since the day with Kikyo.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
Inu Yasha ran down the path, following Kagome's scent. How could he have been so stupid?! He could have just admitted to Kagome that he loved her and gotten the shard some other way. But on some level of his empty head, he wanted to see if there was anything left between him and Kikyo. No. And now he had lost the woman he DID love.  
  
Inu Yasha stopped. 'Kagome turned here.' Inu Yasha said to himself, sniffing the air. He turned and ran full speed after her.  
  
Inu Yasha burst into a clearing just in time to see Kagome jump into the well for the very last time.  
  
* End Flashback  
*  
  
Inu Yasha shook him self mentally. He didn't want to change his mind and if he thought about that he would. Inu Yasha was going to her time to bring her back here even if he had to drag her back kicking and screaming!  
  
Inu Yasha jumped down from his tree and walked tentivly towards the well and, after taking a deep breath, he jumped.  
  
Seconds later, Inu Yasha found that he was in the dark. Ignoring the rope ladder in front of him, Inu Yasha jumped up through the top and laded on the edge of the well.  
  
The shrine looked terrible. Holes in the walls were covered with thin sheets of plywood and the shrine had two different doors. But worst of all was the smell.  
  
The shrine reeked of blood. Not Kagome's, but it was her mom and her annoying old Grandfather.  
  
Inu Yasha ran out of the shrine and began looking for Kagome. He followed her scent down the stairs and into down town Tokyo. About halfway to Kagome, Inu Yasha stopped. He could smell Kagome and another woman who reeked of Naraku. 'This isn't good' thought Inu Yasha as he ran towards the scene.  
  
Inu Yasha got to where Kagome was and was astounded by the sight that met his eyes. Floating above him was Kagome with a long, metallic sword pressed into the throat of the female youkai in front of her.  
  
A/N: Not bad, ne? Oh well, if you like, review. If you don't like, review. Either way.can you guess the word.no.well ill tell you.REVIEW! Oh well that's all I have to say so.  
  
Ja Ne  
  
Andi~ 


	3. Down the well

Disclaimer: *looks around for Inu-chan & co.* nope don't own it yet.  
  
A/N: so I'm seeing that some people like my story. Wicked. I know I keep asking for review, but really if you don't want to that's fine. I write for the pleasure of writing. But when you review I'm flattered. Oh well. Here's chapter & to answer a reviewer's question yes this will be an Inu/Kag.  
  
Ch3 Down the well  
  
'Where is he?' snarled Kagome to the demon in front of her. Namura shook her head and Kagome pushed Namura's sword a little farther into her neck. Namura tried to look calm about the sword pushed into her neck but Kagome could tell by the way that her eyes darted around that Kagome knew that Namura was panicking.  
  
Kagome pushed some of her remaining energy into Namura's sword and she felt it get hot beneath her fingers. The youkai in Kagome's grasp against her hold but Kagome was determined to keep her hold. Even if it took her what little energy she had left.  
  
Before Kagome was able to subdue Namura, she had relied on her powers to defeat Namura. But the youkai seemed to be about equal to Kagome so she couldn't get the upper hand in the fight.  
  
Kagome started to feel lightheaded and began to see black and she knew that if she didn't let up soon, she would pass out. Just when she thought she couldn't grasp the hilt of the sword any longer, she heard a voice that she hadn't heard in over a year.  
  
'IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!' (Sorry small a/n. I don't like using dubs but when considering that it is the dubbed version they show where I live, I don't know all the correct translations for everything. Sorry again)  
  
Kagome had not been prepared for that so she had to jump back in order not to get her head taken off by the attack. The attack sliced into Namura's arm and left 4 deep, bloody marks in the demons arm. Namura screeched and jumped back, holding her bloody arm. 'I will be back Priestess. Mark my words. I will be back and your life will be payment!' and Namura disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.  
  
Kagome whipped around to face Inu Yasha, eyes flashing blue. 'Do you realize what you've done?' She ground out. 'She killed my family and I was about to kill her, but because of your interference she's on the loose!' Kagome stopped and her eyes turned back to their normal brown. She opened her mouth and looked like she was going to say something else when her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she began to plummet to the ground.  
  
Inu Yasha jumped off the roof he had been perched on and caught Kagome in one single stroke. He held her tightly in his arms so he wouldn't drop her and jumped from roof to roof until he got back to the shrine.  
  
He jumped on to the tree outside Kagome's room, opened her window and stepped inside. He laid Kagome gently down on her bed and stroked and few stray hairs away from her face.  
  
'She's so different.' Thought Inu Yasha, examining her face. 'Her hair's longer and she doesn't look like a little girl anymore. Nor does she look like Kikyo much.she's so much stronger then she was when she left.'  
  
Inu Yasha remembered about the Shikon No Tama and began to look for it. He first looked for it around Kagome's neck but when he didn't find it there so he began to look through her stuff on her dresser. He located it in a little jade box bye the side of her bed.  
  
He picked it up, necklace still attached, and put it around his neck. He picked up Kagome, still out cold, and jumped out the window. He walked over to the mini-shrine and jumped down the well.  
  
When Inu Yasha and Kagome emerged, all the gang was waiting anxiously.  
  
'O my! What happened?' cried Sango, rushing up to the pair, in close pursuit were Miroku and Shippo. 'She was fighting a demon.' Explained Inu Yasha. 'What? Kagome can't fight.' Commented Miroku. 'Well obviously she can now.' Said Shippo from Sango's shoulder. 'Yea well talk about that later but right now I need to get her to Keade's hut for treatment.' Said Inu Yasha. The others nodded and moved to let the pair pass.  
  
In no time Inu Yasha was at Keade's demanding her to drop whatever she was doing to treat Kagome. 'Now Inu Yasha. If ye want me to treat Kagome, then ye need to leave me and Kagome be.'  
  
~ Kagome ~  
  
Kagome woke to a dull throb in her head. 'Man' she thought 'I knew it was going to sting when I passed out but man it stings like a bitch.wait.where am I?' Kagome slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She started to gasp as she shook her head slowly. 'No! This cant be happening! I stayed away from this place for a year and now I'm back.'  
  
Kagome shook her head sharply just as Sango poked her head in. 'Kagome? Are you awake?' 'Sango?' asked Kagome, her face betraying nothing. Sango's eyes lit up as she rushed to throw her arms around Kagome. Looking at her friend, a realization hit Kagome: 'your pregnant? With who's baby?' 'Miroku's silly.' Said Sango with a shy smile.  
  
Sango looked at Kagome and exploded in speech about what Kagome had missed in the past year, but Kagome only listened with half an ear. Her face had resumed its expressionless stance and her mind was working out a way to get home without hurting anyone.  
  
Kagome knew that Inu Yasha had brought her here so she knew that she would have to put up a fight to leave.'Kagome? You there?' asked Sango, touching her shoulder.' 'Yea. I'm here.' Said Kagome with a nod of her head.  
  
' Oh my I'm tiring you out aren't I? Well ill leave and let you have a nap and after you wake up you can change and ill have dinner ready.' Sango pointed to a small chest in the corner of the room she was in to indicate where her clothes were. Kagome nodded to show she understood and Sango left.  
  
As soon as Sango left, Kagome stood up and walked over to the chest to examine the clothes left for her. It was a suit that was just like Inu Yasha's but the only thing different was the color. Kagome's was a deep emerald green. She looked down at her own clothes. They were ripped and didn't leave much to the imagination. She put on the hakama (just like Inu Yashas) and poked her head out the door.  
  
'Sango? Is there a tee shirt around here anywhere?' 'Yea there is. It's up in a chest in my room. My room is the one at the top of the stairs on the left. Kagome nodded and disappeared.  
  
~ Inu Yasha ~  
  
'She's awake.' Said Inu Yasha to Miroku who was walking beside him. 'Is she? How is she faring today?' asked Miroku, picking up Shippo who had started to bounce at the mention on his adoptive mother being back. 'How the hell am I supposed to know?' Miroku turned and tapped Inu Yasha on the nose. Inu Yasha glared at him before turning his head and sniffing the air. A look of confusion crossed his face and he sniffed again.  
  
Nothing. 'I can't tell.' Said Inu Yasha. 'Sango's fine. Feeling very content but Kagome is just.Kagome.' 'Maybe,' said Miroku, with a shake of his staff. 'It is because of the fact that we are in the forest right now.' He said this with a wave of his hand to indicate. Inu Yasha nodded but didn't look convinced.  
  
The men continued to walk in silence, the only sounds being that of Miroku's staff and tuneless humming and Inu Yasha's constant sighs.  
  
Inu Yasha and co. walked down a path and rounded a corner. The first thing they all saw was Kagome in green hakama, a white shirt and her hair up in a ponytail.  
  
She stood up to take a stretch and when she did her head turned sharply to meet the gaze of the boys. Kagome turned and crossed her arms over her chest waiting for the boys to come up to her.  
  
Miroku, still holding a speechless Shippo, made a beeline over to Sango, who had just stood up from stirring the pot.  
  
Inu Yasha, on the other hand, was rooted to the spot and could only stare at the person in front of him. Kagome, with an exasperated sigh, walked over to him and looked up.  
  
Kagome, looking bored, looked Inu Yasha up and down before saying: 'you have my Shikon No Tama. Return it to me or face the consequences, dirty hanyou.'  
  
A/N: and the plot thickens! So how's the story going now? Is it good or is it a complete Flop? O and I have a question: am I putting Sango and Miroku too much OOC? Please review and tell me and if you have questions, comments or anything of the sort, please review and tell me and ill get back to you.  
  
Well Ja Ne!  
  
Andi~ 


	4. Changes

Disclaimer: *sings* 'this little dojo of mine, I'm gonna let it shine. This little dojo of.' *looks at faces of horrified reviewers* opps! I wasn't supposed to sing that was I? O well. I don't own Inu Yasha.  
  
A/N: don't you just love my song? I started singing that version of 'this little light of mine' after the title of ch2 in 'A dark Shadow' named 'this dojo of mine.' Well since this has absolutely nothing to do with 'Kagome No More.' I won't make you keep reading this.  
  
Oh one last note. Rin's age is going to be different in this story. She is going to be 2 years older than Kagome in this story so it ties in. Arigitou!  
  
~ Reviewers ~  
  
Silvergoddess1: you like it? You really like it? Thank you very much! I love reviews like yours! They just add a ray of sunshine to my day!  
  
Fire_kitsune_goddess: Yes Kagome is being very low in her comments, but just think about this: she was about to kill the demon that killed her mother and grandfather and kidnapped her brother, when she was yanked into the past by the person that broke her heart and was one of the causes to her changing. And thank you for loving the story!  
  
These are actually quite fun to answer.please send me more reviews so I can answer them! I will be continuing this but I may not be able to update regularly because exams are right after Christmas and since I usually write my chapters in class (mostly math class) I may have to stop that in order not to fail them.  
  
Ch4 Changes.  
  
Sitting in his tree, Inu Yasha continued to glare down at Kagome, who was sitting down to supper with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. 'Dirty hanyou.' Mimicked Inu Yasha haughtily. 'I'll show her dirty hanyou.' He jumped down from his tree, much to the amazement to every one except Kagome, who just yawned and looked away, uninterested.  
  
'Here, Inu Yasha. Your stew is ready.' Said Sango, holding out a bowl. Without a word Inu Yasha flopped on the ground, grabbed the bowl and started to eat. Looking up from his bowl, Inu Yasha noticed Kagome staring at him. Inu Yasha glared at her and Kagome glared right back.  
  
'So Kagome-sama. How has life been for you in the past year?' asked Miroku, the one person whom had not been let in on what happened to Kagome for fear that he would try to "comfort her in her time of need." Inu Yasha choked on his stew at the question and Sango tried to signal for her husband to stop talking (trying and failing)  
  
Miroku, who was trying to make conversation, did not notice the signal to shut up and waited polity for Kagome to answer.  
  
'Well let's see.' Said Kagome, sounding thoughtful. 'The only parents I ever knew were murdered with me powerless to stop it. My little brother was kidnapped and is at the mercy of a crazy youkai. I became an emotionless bitch just like Kikyo. I was about to kill the demon responsible for it, when I was yanked 500 years in the past, to a place crawling with youkai that I have already killed hundreds of years later. Other than that, just peachy.'  
  
Kagome finished in a monotone, looking at the flat face group sitting in front of her.  
  
'Kagome!' yelled Shippo, launching himself into Kagome's arms. A startled look crossed Kagome's face, before it resumed it normal, expressionless mask. 'It's all right Shippo. Don't cry. I survived didn't I?' Said Kagome, awkwardly patting the crying kit in her lap.  
  
Inu Yasha regarded Kagome with wide eyes. She had just shown that she was startled. Emotion! Even thought her face was emotionless now, Inu Yasha could smell. Smell that she was very confused and embarrassed. 'Probably because she slipped up and showed emotion. She very much like Sesshomaru now.' (A/N: before you review and ask this won't be a sess/kag pairing. I can't stand those!)  
  
Shippo eventually calmed down and Kagome's scent turned neutral. Inu Yasha couldn't smell anything off of her. Everyone soon began to fall asleep and after a while, the only ones left awake were Kagome and Inu Yasha. An awkward silence fell between the two and neither of them made a move to break it.  
  
Kagome leaned back and looked up at the stars. 'First time in a long time.' Realized Kagome, with a bit of surprise. Usually she was fighting youkai, practicing with her powers or passed out. Looking at the stars seemed so insignificant a task that she never did look up once in the past few months to gaze.  
  
On the other side of the camp, Inu Yasha was watching something totally different. He was watching Kagome across the camp. Though he was still angry about the comment 'dirty hanyou', he still loved Kagome deeply and Inu Yasha wanted to talk about what had happened to them a year ago.  
  
(A/N: sorry for putting so many of these in here but I have to say this. Inu Yasha is going to be really OOC for this story for purposes later on in the story. And plus, he's in love. Can you blame him for being OOC?)  
  
Inu Yasha continued to watch Kagome, when all of a sudden, Inu Yasha smelled 3 inuyoukai near their camp. Inu Yasha looked over at Kagome and Kagome nodded. She reached down and picked up the sleeping kit in her lap. She gently put Shippo down next to Sango and crawled over to Inu Yasha.  
  
'Youkai. 3 of them. All inuyoukai.' Said Kagome, nodding her head in the direction of the youkai. 'I know. I can smell them. One of them smells familiar but I cant put my finger on it.'  
  
Kagome stood up and motioned for Inu Yasha to follow. She picked up the bow and Arrows that Keade had insisted upon, and walked over to the edge of the forest. Inu Yasha picked up Tetsusiga and walked in front of Kagome, where he crouched down, apparently waiting for something.  
  
Inu Yasha waited for a minute before turning around to look at Kagome's face. 'What are you waiting for? Get on.' He said, turning around again. 'Why?' asked Kagome, her voice sounding a little confused. 'So we can run towards the youkai.' Inu Yasha said, sounding sarcastic.  
  
A small sweat drop appeared on the side of Kagome's face. 'Your not serious, right?' She asked. 'What? Your saying you don't need a fast way of getting there?' ' I am actually.' Said Kagome. 'I can run for myself.' And, as if to demonstrate, took off running into the forest at and extremely fast pace.  
  
Looking Startled, Inu Yasha just stared after Kagome before he realized what he was doing. Cursing loudly, Inu Yasha ran after Kagome. He caught up to her with some difficulty because he couldn't smell what way she had ran. He found her eventually and kept pace with her.  
  
They Kept on running and finally ran into a clearing where Inu Yasha and Kagome's eyes were greeted by a strange sight. It was Sesshomaru with a female youkai and a small, female version of Sesshomaru with him.  
  
Sesshomaru looked up at the intrusion and growled for the female youkai to get the child and get out of the way. 'Konnichiwa, Sesshomaru. Fancy seeing you here.' Inu Yasha said, instinctively getting in front of Kagome protectively.  
  
'Inu Yasha.' Said Sesshomaru. 'What are you doing here?' 'I could ask you the very same thing. And where is that little human girl, Rin? I couldn't smell her and I can now, but just faintly.' 'Why do you want to know hanyou? Its not like it's any of your business.' Said Sesshomaru, drawing Tensusiga from its scabbard on his side.  
  
'Put it down.' Said Kagome, lazily stepping out from behind Inu Yasha, no emotion what so ever detectable on her face or scent. 'And how do you intend to make me obey?' asked Sesshomaru, getting in a fighting stance.  
  
Without answering, Kagome pulled the bow and an arrow off of her back and pointed it straight at Sesshomaru. 'Me.' said an airy voice from behind Sesshomaru. 'Nani?' asked Sesshomaru, looking behind him. 'She intends to stop you by using me. Now out down the sword, Sess-chan.'  
  
'Step back, Rin.' Commanded Sesshomaru, not taking his eyes off of Inu Yasha for a moment. 'No I will not.' Said Rin. 'Did you know that your daughter is watching you get ready to slay her uncle?' She said this while pointing to the child behind them all.  
  
Sesshomaru turned around and looked at the child behind him and put Tensusiga back in its scabbard. Sesshomaru put his arms out and Inu Yasha and Kagome watched the girl run into his arms.  
  
Rin walked over to Inu Yasha and Kagome, a smile on her face. 'Gomen Nasai.' Said Rin with a slight bow of her head. 'He likes to pick fights and doesn't seem to think about the people around him when doing so.' 'Feh. Like I care.' Said Inu Yasha turning his head away from Rin.  
  
'Osawari.' Said Kagome, with a sigh. 'What the hell was that for, wench?' demanded Inu Yasha when the spell had worn off. 'You were rude. I'm out of practice and I wanted a laugh. Good enough for you?' asked Kagome, her tone saying that she didn't care what his answer was.  
  
'Gomen. Please excuse me for also being rude, but how did this happen? Last time I saw you, you were human.' 'Long story.' Said Rin with yet another one of her famous smiles. 'I have a lot of time.' Said Kagome. She looked back at Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru. 'You two behave your selves or you will both regret it.' She warned with a glare.  
  
The little girl, watching Kagome, wiggled out of her father's hold and looked at him. 'Be good Daddy or Auntie 'Kagome will get you!' she giggled and ran over to her mother. 'Auntie Kagome? She doesn't think that I'm.I'm Inu Yasha's mate, does she?'  
  
Kagome felt a tug on her hakama. She looked down to see the girl tugging at her pants. 'Hello! I'm Ami. You have a pretty name, Auntie Kagome.' Said Ami, still giggling. 'Thank you Ami. Can I talk to Mommy now?' Asked Kagome, crouching down to eye level with Ami.  
  
'Mommy, before you talk, can you tuck me in? I'm sleepy.' Said Ami, rubbing her yes. 'Of Course, sweetie. I'll be right back Kagome.' Said Rin, taking her daughters hand.  
  
While Rin was tucking Ami in, Kagome took the opportunity to study Rin and Sesshomaru. Rin looked a lot like she did when Kagome first met her, only now her hair was silver and two strands from her bangs were pulled behind her head and braided.  
  
Her clothes her the same as Sesshomaru's except the color. Where Sesshomaru's were white, Rin's was deep navy blue. And where Sesshomaru's was red hers was gold. The bow that tied below her was a magnificent, deep red and her armor was the same as Sesshomaru's. Her weapons on her hip were a sword and a staff that resembled that of a Christian devil.  
  
The markings were the same but on Rin's fore head was a star instead of a moon.  
  
Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was exactly the same except for the fact that his face, no matter how much he denied it or tried to hide it, showed emotion and he now had his arm back.  
  
'Kagome-chan?' asked Rin, lightly touching her arm. 'Are you ok? You don't seem well.' Said Rin, a frown etching it's self upon her graceful features. 'I'm fine. But I'm anxious to hear about how you became youkai.' Said Kagome, pulling Rin down next to her.  
  
Rin smile and a far away look came into her eyes. 'It was two years ago. The day started off normally. The normal argument with Jaken, being ignored by Sesshomaru-chan, but there was something in the air, like someone was watching us. It was so strong that even myself, a human, could feel it. It was like a constant itch on the back of your neck.  
  
But we ignored it. We started walking when, about an hour later, Sesshomaru just stopped. He commanded for me to stop so I had no choice and I stopped. He calmly turned off the road that we had been walking on and went into the forest. After about 15 minutes of waiting and listening to Jaken complain about being left to baby-sit, Sesshomaru came out and grabbed my wrist.  
  
He was pulling me along and was starting to hurt me so I stopped. Before even a word had come out of my mouth, he turned around and slapped me! I fell to the ground and hit my head, so I cant clearly remember what happened. The last thing I remember was him standing over me before he just crumpled then he disappeared.'  
  
Rin looked over at Kagome, waiting for a signal that she was to continue. Kagome nodded and Rin took a deep breath before continuing.  
  
'I kept telling myself I was delusional at that point. Sesshomaru had just slapped me and then disappeared. Unlikely. I sat up and burst into tears. I was holding a bloody, crying face when Sesshomaru walked out, bleeding from the chest. He saw me and came over. She kneeled down and hugged me, my blood mixing with his.  
  
I spent a very long, painful week in Sesshomaru's castle waiting for the changes to complete. It took 2 months for Sesshomaru to finally ask me to become his mate and within another 3 months I was pregnant.' Rin finished her story with out any hint of embarrassment  
  
Kagome looked over at Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru, still glaring at each other from opposite ends of the camp and thought. 'How I longed for Inu Yasha to ask me that question. But he never did. Just when I thought he would, I found him in the woods with Kikyo.  
  
Kagome turned back to Rin to see her staring at her with a look of bewilderment on her face. 'Now I have a question for you Kagome.' Said Rin. 'What happened? You used to be such a happy, full of life person and now it looks like your wearing a mask.'  
  
Kagome looked down at the grass before answering. She then proceeded to paint a very broad picture of what happened to her for Rin. She looked up, hoping that Rin would not press her for information. Kagome knew that if she had to relive that in full detail in front of Inu Yasha, cracks in her polished exterior would begin to show.  
  
Rin didn't press her for more and Kagome was glad yet mad at herself for feeling so weak and helpless because of the emotions she had let go of.  
  
Rin reached over and gave Kagome a hug before saying. 'If you ever feel the need to talk girl-on-girl, come to the Western lands. We are usually there. Right now Sesshomaru need to get some thing cleared and took us with him when he left.'  
  
Kagome nodded and got up with out a word. She walked over to Inu Yasha and looked at him for a few moments before saying any thing. 'Osawari.' Said Kagome in a monotone voice. 'There you baka. I hope that causes you just a fraction of the pain that you caused me.' She thought before turning to run back to camp, the cursing Inu Yasha in close pursuit.  
  
A/N: finished! Finally. Sorry that this chapter took so long to post. I've had the chapter hand written for ages I just haven't had the time to type it. But who cares now? It's done and posted! Yay!  
  
Update of 'A World of Waiting' is coming soon considering that the chapter is written but not typed.  
  
I have no clue what so ever about other fics.  
  
That's all. Ja Ne.  
  
Andi~ 


	5. Souta

Disclaimer: Aw the joys of owning Inu Yasha...not!  
  
A/N: It's been so long! I'm so sorry but, among other things, I've had a major case of writer's block. But who cares now? I've updated! But be warned this is a very short chapter.  
  
Apology: I apologize to all of my reviewers for not updating for so long.  
  
~ Reviewer Responses ~  
  
Unknown_fantasy: I guess it wasn't soon. Thanks for reading!  
  
XXMidori-ChanXx: Yup she is a demon. And thank you so very much. Here's my update. Sorry for it being so long to come out.  
  
Sakuzha: Yup he does love her and I to hate Kikyo (thought I don't bash) and thanks for reading.  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess: Thank you and I'll remember to do that just for you.  
  
Tessie-fanfic: Will do!  
  
Lady Ice-Cream: You are my new favorite person in the world (along with a bunch of other people. I absolutely detest the pairing. If I never see a Sess/Kag pairing ever again it'll be too soon! And thanks for reading.  
  
~ End Responses ~  
  
Ch5 Souta  
  
Upon entering the clearing the next morning, Kagome and Inu Yasha were greeted with breakfast already prepared.  
  
'I thought that we should get an early start if we're going to the shrine.' Said Sango, looking up from where she was sitting.  
  
'Moushin left Miroku the shrine so that's where we're moving.' She explained the Kagome, even though the girl had given no sign of wanting to know why they were heading to the old shrine.  
  
'I don't eat breakfast.' Stated Kagome matter-of-factly. Sango's smile wavered slightly but she recovered quickly.  
  
'All right then, I'll just pack it up and you can eat it later if you want.' She said brightly.  
  
Kagome just nodded and turned down another path the led out of the clearing. 'Where are you going?' Asked Inu Yasha jumping up. 'To get a bath, or am I not allowed?' Kagome asked sarcastically.  
  
Inu Yasha opened his mouth to reply when a wooden staff came crashing down on his head. 'That's fine Lady Kagome. But perhaps you would like to wait for Sango?' Miroku asked questioningly.  
  
Kagome paused for a moment before turning around and walking back to the clearing.  
  
'You don't need to wait, I'm already to go.' Said Sango as she stood up. She walked over to Miroku and planted a quick kiss on his head.  
  
'Peek on us and you die.'  
  
Sango and Kagome walked down the path in an awkward silence. 'Kagome...' Sango began hesitantly.  
  
Kagome tilted her head to show she was listening.  
  
'I was wondering why you stayed this time...not that I'm saying I want you to leave.' She added hastily.  
  
Kagome Looked ahead for a moment before answering. 'I don't have it back.' Sango looked at her with a puzzled look on her face before it dawned on her.  
  
'The Shikon No Tama.' She stated. Kagome nodded and pointed forward. 'We're here.'  
  
~ The Clearing ~  
  
Miroku packed up the last of his belongings and stood up. 'That the last of it.' He stated to the hanyou as he stretched.  
  
Inu Yasha looked at him but gave no reply.  
  
'So what were you up to last night?' Asked the monk coming to sit next to his best friend.  
  
'We sensed youkai in the area and went to check it out. It was Sesshomaru and his wretched mate.' Inu Yasha sourly.  
  
'Really? I was not aware that our dear friend Sesshomaru had come to acquire a mate.'  
  
Inu Yasha looked away. 'Yea. That little human that traveled with him a few years back.'  
  
'Sesshomaru took a human mate?' Miroku asked, starting to look concerned. 'No, she's youkai. Apparently there's a way you can change but I never heard it.'  
  
Miroku was about to respond when Kagome came flying into the clearing, wet hair streaming behind her, a terrified Sango clutching her arm.  
  
The men were on their feet in seconds. 'What's wrong?' demanded Miroku, running to assist his wife.  
  
'Namura.' Growled out Kagome. 'Who?' Asked Inu Yasha running to Kagome. 'Namura, the youkai you caught me fighting in my time. You should smell her any second now.'  
  
True to her word, Namura's youki and smell soon filled the clearing.  
  
'Where's Shippo?' Asked Kagome, turning to look around the forest, almost praying that the kit never wandered into the forest.  
  
'He went to Lady Keade's just before you got back.' Miroku answered. He opened his mouth to say something else when he thought better of it and closed it with a snap.  
  
He turned to Sango with a determined look on his face.  
  
'I want you both to follow him.' Said Miroku looking at Sango and Kagome.  
  
Sango was about to protest when she looked down on her swollen abdomen. She nodded and embraced her husband.  
  
'You forget that I can take care of myself...and that this is my battle to fight.' Said Kagome looking towards the sky.  
  
'If you intend to make it to Keade's alive...run.'  
  
Sango looked at her friends before she turned and fled towards the village.  
  
'Get ready.' Said Kagome, drawing a sword from thin air that was composed of nothing but blue energy until it morphed into stainless steel.  
  
Inu Yasha drew Tetsusiga while Miroku readied his priest staff.  
  
But a few seconds later, a very known and hated red haired youkai landed in front of the trio.  
  
'Hello Miko.'  
  
'Namura. Any particular reason you're here?' asked Kagome sarcastically but the clenching fingers on the hilt of her sword gave away how agitated she was.  
  
'No reason really, just to let you save your little brother...for a price.' Namura smirked. 'Name it you bitch!' Snarled Kagome, her emotions finally getting the better of her.  
  
'I want Naraku back.' She stated. 'You have the power. You have the Shikon No Tama. Bring him back.'  
  
'You...little...bitch! You dare bargain my brother's life for your scumbag boyfriend? No...fucking...way...bitch.'  
  
Kagome lunged towards Namura sword in hand when Namura raised her hand. A sliver circle appeared and what appeared in its depths made Kagome stop dead in her tracks.  
  
Her brother's face.  
  
'Souta!' Yelled Kagome, running towards her brother's image. 'Sis! Please help me...I'm scared and I want to go home with you and Mom and Grandpa.' Said Souta.  
  
'Souta you hold on, I'm going to get you back I promise.' Said Kagome just as the circle disappeared.  
  
'Sweet sediments. Let's see if you hold on to that promise.' Said Namura as she lifted into the air and floated away.  
  
Kagome stood transfixed by the image of her brother's crying face that lingered in the air.  
  
She turned and faced Inu Yasha. 'I have to get him back. I just have to.'  
  
"I just have to get you back kibitto. Just give me time." Thought Inu Yasha as he turned to follow the path Miroku and Kagome had taken back to the village.  
  
A/N: Sorry about shortness. Other updates will be coming in the next couple of days so be patient. Thank you so much for reading but please look down. See the pritty button? Please press the pritty button and review.  
  
Andi~ Lady Youkai 


End file.
